


fixer-upper

by Shinkirou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's often more than one way to solve a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fixer-upper

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warnings/clarification of warning tags: Mentions of attempted drugging (though no success), vaguely implied rape attempt (again, doesn't actually happen), jealousy

The sound of the car door slamming is unfortunately familiar at this point, and Munakata asks their driver to get them out of here, and _quickly, please._

Suoh's sitting next to him - no, 'sitting' is probably too generous of a word, the way he's half slumped-over like that, pressing a bag of ice to his cheek. He'd gotten punched. In the assailant's defence, Suoh was being absolutely _insufferable_ lately, and if that other guy hadn't punched him today, Munakata himself very well might have! Honestly, this man...! 

Suoh glances almost sheepishly over at him, but Munakata's out of sympathy and merely glares coldly back at him for a moment before turning his attention out the window instead. "That's what you get for baiting him. You very literally started that fight, and you got what you deserved for it." 

Suoh whines at him, "Aw, c'mon, Reishi--"

"Don't call me that." 

"-- you shoulda heard what he was sayin', course I wasn't just gonna let it slide." 

Of course his protest has gone unnoticed, but Munakata wasn't expecting otherwise. "Well, all I heard was you implying that he couldn't satisfy any lovers and that he should, and I quote, 'go back to the sewers already'. As well as several other more offensive and, quite frankly, very rude things." Munakata does turn his attention back to Suoh now, still visibly displeased. "What on earth has gotten into you this week? Suddenly you can't seem to behave yourself for five minutes at a time. I'd thank you to consider how much extra work you're making me do to cover for you when you're like this." 

To his surprise, though, Suoh is scowling, yet... He seems strangely serious. Like there's genuinely something bothering him. It isn't as though Munakata minds that, of course, but he really hadn't been expecting Suoh to look so somber about it. 

Yet he gives the answer Munakata was expecting to hear nevertheless. "... It's nothing." 

As much as Munakata wishes to call Suoh on it, he can see that whatever it is, Suoh is genuinely frustrated and possibly even upset over it, whatever 'it' is. And if that's the case, then it should be up to Suoh himself whether he'll share details or not, so... Munakata sighs. "... Fine." He doesn't like it, but he knows if he pushes, Suoh will only clam up even more, and perhaps sink into a full-on sulk, so it's better in this case to give him the space he seems to want. 

The rest of the drive back to Suoh's home is quiet; whether or not that is a good thing would be debatable, but at least it gives Munakata time to do some damage control from his phone. While Suoh was the one who had gotten punched, that didn't mean it wouldn't still be negative attention. Questions would certainly be raised as to whether he was drunk, if this had been a two-way fight, things like that. Yes, the bar's security camera feeds could likely prove that Suoh was the only one who'd gotten punched, but they might also have caught his lips as he told off the other man, so it isn't necessarily a good idea to drag that recording into the eye of the media. 

Well, whatever. He'll keep his eye out, but it's not like he's the only one on damage control, so for now perhaps he'll leave this one more to the others. It seems as though he might be on damage control for Suoh himself, at this point. 

Once the car stops, Munakata glances over at Suoh again, still faintly curious about what it is that has him so riled up. Still, he opens his mouth to dismiss Suoh for the day, to tell him to get some rest and take a break, but then abruptly Suoh's reaching for him, clutching at his sleeve. Munakata blinks at it, but doesn't speak, and only waits for Suoh to explain himself. 

Suoh's expression seems conflicted when he speaks. "... Are you free?"

Munakata arches a brow at that question - he knows that he should be getting to other things, but... Somehow Suoh seems badly off at the moment. So he sighs and nods. "I suppose I can be."

"Come in, then. Please. Just for a bit." 

Well, since he's come this far and said he was free, Munakata sees no real reason to refuse that. So he nods and unbuckles his seatbelt, noting with interest the way Suoh seems to slump in relief. Once they're both out of the car, Munakata murmurs to the driver that he'll simply call whenever he needs a pick-up, and thanks him again for his services. 

This isn't the first time he's been to Suoh's house, but it is the first time he's seen Suoh look... Like he's feeling caught somewhere between agitation and resignation. Seems he knows he's probably going to continue to be scolded, yet he also seems to have some reason for his actions, judging by the agitation. 

But really, what could some random person at a bar say to agitate Suoh so badly? Not that Suoh had thrown a punch, himself, but still, he knew better than to say things that would start fights... And if it had gone on much longer, Suoh may very well have returned the blow. He'd seemed agitated enough, even if he sucked up to Munakata in the car. 

Only once they're alone again does Munakata look for an explanation, even refusing to sit when Suoh flops onto the couch, clearly leaving enough room for Munakata to do the same. "Out with it, then."

Suoh still looks restless and fidgets on the couch, visibly annoyed with the fact that Munakata's refusing to sit. "... Come here, first."

"No, thank you." He's not going to let Suoh cling to him and act endearing; this time, he wants to hear nothing but reasons from him, and he doesn't want them to be coloured with distractions.

Suoh almost snarls, but seems to think better of it and just gives an exasperated sigh. "That guy said..." He still looks upset, but Munakata doesn't want to give in, so he just folds his arms over his chest and raises a brow. Suoh continues, "... That I should be keeping a better eye on you, or that he might just 'take you away for good' and 'have his way with you'."

Munakata blinks, not seeing how that would be enough to set Suoh off. "... And?"

Suoh _does_ snarl this time, abruptly pushing to his feet. Munakata startles as Suoh storms over to him, but he doesn't draw away. "He was threatening you! And he's been doing it all week!"

Munakata just sighs quietly. Well, he supposes how he can see how that would be something that Suoh would take offense to... After all, they've been something like friends for a long time now. So if this guy's been saying this all week, no matter Suoh's been so uncooperative this whole time. "Still, that doesn't mean you should just take matters into your own hands like that."

Suoh looks momentarily bewildered. "Huh? He was saying them to _me_ , of course I was gonna deal with it myself."

Sometimes, Munakata really _does_ think it would be easier to just beat Suoh senseless. "... You _are_ aware that fights are generally illegal and that you wouldn't be able to use self-defense as an excuse since he didn't actually say or try anything, right?"

Suoh shrugs. "Doesn't matter. Wasn't gonna let him near you."

Munakata can feel his patience thinning. If there's one thing Suoh's always been, it's obstinate. "Do you think me incapable of defending myself?"

Suoh looks even more agitated at that. "If you're unconscious? Yeah, I do." 

Munakata scowls, "If he was going to drug my drink, you could just as easily have warned me and told security. I would believe you."

"Would you?"

That makes Munakata the one who's bewildered. "Of course I would, why wouldn't I?"

Suoh fidgets again, "... You've been distant lately."

Munakata has to point out the obvious, "Well, I do have to manage your schedule, and you keep making me clean up after you..."

"No, I... Never mind." Suoh slumps, looking a bit defeated as he heads back towards the couch. "Go home if you want to."

Munakata knows there's something he's not seeing, here. If it was just that he was being a little distant, Suoh could have just _said_ something... "... I would prefer if you told me what was _truly_ bothering you about this whole thing." He even moves to go sit next to Suoh on the couch. He doesn't know what it is that's got Suoh acting this way so much, but he really seems distressed at this point. Though anyone else looking at him might not be able to tell, right now.

"... Don't wanna."

That childish response was actually somewhat expected, so Munakata just shrugs lightly. "You should anyway."

"... You have to promise me something first."

Now _that_ wasn't expected. "And what might that be?"

"That you won't hate me."

Munakata rolls his eyes. "Oh, come now, Suoh, I'm sure I won't hate you for it. I promise."

Suoh surges across the couch and kisses him.

Munakata goes still, surprised. Of all the things he was expecting, it wasn't to be kissed! But his mind puts the pieces together rapidly from even just that: if Suoh likes him, then of course he would have gotten jealous of anyone who approached Munakata... But he would also know that it wasn't like he'd ever actually _said_ anything to Munakata about liking him, so he wouldn't have any grounds to object on if Munakata wanted to date someone else... Not to mention the fact that the other man had apparently been being quite creepy about it, so Suoh would have felt even more protective...

The kiss breaks after only a brief moment, Suoh immediately withdrawing as if he expects to get slapped. He already looks somewhat guilty. "Sorry, I--"

Munakata sighs and reaches over, pressing a finger over Suoh's lips to cut him off. "Shush. I know, you're going to apologize for just kissing me out of the blue like that, but it's alright. Though, well, if it was anyone other than me, I wouldn't recommend that..."

Suoh nods, still looking unsurprisingly worried. Now that Munakata understands everything, he can see why. "Relax, Suoh. I'm not going to bite your head off."

"... You sure?" Whether he's attempting to joke or not, it comes out somewhat sincere, and Suoh winces at the sound of it. Really, for someone who Munakata had never known to be particularly anxious about things, he certainly seems to be worried this time.

"I'm certain. And I don't hate you, so calm down, okay? I've never seen you so concerned about anything in your life."

Suoh looks almost offended. "Well, yeah... You're the one thing I really don't wanna screw up. The rest of this I couldn't give less of a damn about, but if I lost you because I was an idiot..."

Munakata can't help but be surprised once more by that, but this time due to how sweet that sentiment is. "... I see." He has to smile just a little, soft but sincere, and when Suoh glances over at him again, he continues, less pleased, "Well, honestly, you were more likely to lose me due to being an idiot when you were just bottling all of this up." Still, he lifts his hand from Suoh's cheek to brush his hair back out of his face gently, "You should talk to me about things like this."

Suoh tilts his head into that touch, nodding. "... Guesso." His eyes close, and some of the tension leaves his shoulders, "... So you don't hate me?"

"Of course not."

"Not even for kissing you?"

"I think you would know by now if I objected to that."

"... And you're not mad--"

To cut off the stream of questions, Munakata just leans over and kisses Suoh on the lips, soft and sweet. Suoh goes rigid under his hand for a moment, but then relaxes and tilts his head into it. Munakata pulls away gently after a few moments. "I'm not mad about you kissing me, no." Everything else, maybe, but not about being kissed. 

Suoh looks cautiously optimistic, and Munakata can't help but chuckle quietly. "I'm not going anywhere."

That makes Suoh relax further again, and then he slowly lifts an arm to lay it along the back of the couch. Munakata takes the hint and shifts to get closer to him. Suoh immediately drops that arm around his shoulder and leans against him a bit. "So you're okay with... How I feel?"

Munakata smiles, humming playfully, "What, that you like me? Yes, I'm fine with that, and the feelings are returned, so don't worry so much." Honestly, he'd thought he was making himself obvious, but apparently Suoh didn't think so. He only hadn't understood Suoh's frustration with that other man because he hadn't thought Suoh cared about him the same in return, and he'd always been prepared to accept that. 

Suoh looks relieved, then leans in to kiss him again. Munakata puts his hand between their mouths. "Mm, not so fast. That doesn't mean I'm not annoyed with you at the moment."

Suoh scowls as he pulls back, arm tightening just a little around Munakata's shoulders. Deciding that that much is acceptable, Munakata allows himself to be tugged closer, leaning his head against Suoh's shoulder. Suoh turns to nuzzle his hair. "... Sorry."

"Promise you won't do something like that again."

"I promise. If anyone says anything like that, I'll tell you and security first."

"Good." With that settled, Munakata tilts his head to press a kiss to Suoh's cheek. "Now go to bed. You have the morning off, but today has been eventful. This whole week, actually..." 

Suoh groans quietly, turning his head to kiss Munakata on the cheek. "Such a nag."

Munakata rolls his eyes, but smiles just slightly nevertheless. "Well, _one_ of us has to look out for you."

Suoh chuckles, "Nn, an' clearly you're better at it."

"I would say so. Now really, off to bed with you." Munakata moves to get off of Suoh to let him stand, only to have Suoh hug him closer again. Curious, he pauses, tilting his head in silent questioning at Suoh.

"... Will you stay?"

Munakata hesitates, considering it. Well, they _do_ have the morning off... So sleeping in a bit later than usual wouldn't be the worst thing in the world... Because he always tends to be somewhat lazier when he sleeps at Suoh's house, unless it's for the express purpose of needing to be somewhere early in the morning. So he nods, smiling at Suoh, "I suppose I can."

Suoh huffs gently at him, "If you weren't smiling, it'd seem like you don't want to."

Munakata's head tips thoughtfully. "Mm, does it? Sorry. I'd be happy to, then."

That makes Suoh grin, "Good. I'll take the couch, then."

Munakata puffs playfully at him, teasing, "Oh? You don't want to see me in your clothes all bundled up and sleeping?"

Suoh goes absolutely rigid. Munakata blinks at that response, wondering at it for a moment, then laughs quietly. "That was cruel, wasn't it? Well, I really don't mind if you share the bed with me."

"You sure?"

Munakata nods, "It's large enough for us both. I don't see why not."

Suoh seems pleased with that, and leans forward to kiss Munakata again. "Even better."

Munakata knows that nothing will happen, because even though he and Suoh have known each other for years, they've only just confessed their feelings, so... He won't let them do anything the first night, honestly. Still, he has no real issues with teasing Suoh a little, so he heads to the bedroom and easily snags some of Suoh's clothes to sleep in, getting changed quickly and somewhat ignoring Suoh's eyes on him. That much is fine.

Because while he might not let anything happen tonight... He hasn't said anything about tomorrow.


End file.
